What took you so long
by Emily Braveheart
Summary: Bensler one shot of Stabler returning after 7 years. It's smutty smutty smut smut. Enjoy.


Olivia sat at her desk in her office. Another day ending with her black rimmed glasses landing on her desk and a sigh exiting her lips. She finally caught a man who had committed 30 rapes over 3 years and sent him away for life. With good news comes not-so-good news, when a DNA sample matched no one in the system and she had to tell the victim that they would keep her updated. It was never easy to say those words to a rape victim. She was just about to stand up when movement by her door prompted her to look up. To say the wind was knocked out of her was as understated as it could be. His short cropped hair, his blue eyes, his smile, everything was exactly the way she remembered it. She felt a smile start to creep across her lips, but then suddenly it turned into a stiff scowl. He left. He just left and didn't say goodbye. Not a letter, not a phone call? Nothing? She stood up before she even knew she was moving her body. She took several quick steps towards his open arms and smacked him across his smiling face. His smile changed to shock.

"I-I" He stuttered out, trying to form the apology that was 7 years too late.

"You're sorry?" Olivia asked, anger dripping off of her every word.

"Look," Elliot said, rubbing the cheek she just recently assaulted, "I was in a bad way. I slept for weeks, Kathy left me. I went so far down that I thought I'd just stay there and die. But you know what made me come back up?"

"What?" Olivia said, her words and expression softening a bit.

Elliot smiled bringing his hands up to cup Olivia's face, first pushing her brunette hair behind her ear.

"You." Was all he said and she was melted into his lips. To say this moment never crossed her mind was a complete boldface lie. She'd stolen glances of his lips so many times she'd lost count. Imagining this very moment in the quiet and lonely moments of her life never prepared her for the real thing. She wanted to be in this moment forever, she didn't even want to come up for air. The moan escaping her lips prompted Fin to clear his throat at the door.

"When you guys are done, I'd like to put in for OT," Fin said, chuckling, "Liv it's gonna take me all night to go through this footage."

Liv wasn't even sure she could breathe, let alone speak, at that moment as Elliot's hands slowly left her face and went to his sides as he stepped back.

"Uh Yeah," Olivia said, her voice cracking as Fin left the room. She took in a ragged breath and looked over at Elliot, a giant grin on his smug face. Olivia rolled her eyes as she grabbed her jacket from the coat hanger by the door and made sure she had her phone and keys.

"You're place or mine?" Elliot said, and Olivia wasn't sure he was joking.

"I think you need to meet someone first." Olivia smiled as a puzzled look spread across his face.

Olivia texted Lucy to meet at the apartment, but that it would be a brief interaction and then she'd need her to stay with him for the night. The ride there seemed to take forever. The elevator ride up seemed to take longer. Elliot was so confused and Olivia thought it was so cute. Once they entered her apartment, Noah ran to Olivia and jumped into her arms, paying no mind to the man standing next to her.

"Momma! We went to the zoo today! And there were bears and gorillas and a silly bird with his legs on backwards!" Noah was so excited and then he saw Elliot, "Who is he?"

"Noah, sweet boy," She said, putting him down and kneeling to his level, "This is mommy's friend Elliot."

"Elliot," She said, taking a deep breath, "This is my son, Noah."

Elliot stood dumbfounded before tears welled in his eyes.

"Wow," Elliot said, just above a whisper as he knelt down, and cleared his throat "Noah, it's so nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out to shake the young boy's hand but was met instead by a warm hug.

"My mommy talks about you all the time!" Noah says pulling away, "Even in her sleep." He whispers but Olivia hears anyway and turns beet red.

"Ok, enough meeting time," Olivia said, before Noah can tell Elliot anything else incriminating, "It's way past your bedtime mister. Time for pjs and brush your teeth. Lucy is going to be here tonight."

"Ok, slumber party!" Noah says, bounding off to his bathroom.

"I'll see you at 6am?" Lucy asks, double checking.

"Yes ma'am." Olivia confirms, smiling.

"Have fun you two." Lucy says, winking at Olivia.

Olivia didn't quite know what to do with herself as she sat in Elliot's bachelor pad. It was a lot cleaner than she'd expected but then again he was a Marine. She sat turning her phone on and locking it multiple times as he did something in the kitchen. Just as she was going to ask if he needed help, he appeared with a bottle of her favorite wine and two wine glasses. He was really pulling out all the stops. He sat next to her and poured the red fermented juice. Olivia liked wine, but she just couldn't handle waiting to kiss him again. She stopped his hand and maneuvered his hand to sit the bottle down.

"I just-" She said, but then her hand was cupping his cheek. She didn't even realize she'd done it. She pulled his face to hers, their foreheads gently touching as she moved her lips closer to his.

Elliot sucked in a breath as they collided. Her sweet perfume and coconut shampoo only making the moment more intense. He'd missed the smell of her. Her soft brown hair that he'd wanted to run his hands through.

He wasn't sure how she'd react but he moved his hand to her hip, pulling her closer just slightly.

"Is that ok?" He asked, mumbling against her perfect lips.

"Mmm-mm" was all Olivia could say, slowly taking her jacket off.

Elliot pulled his shirt off and Olivia's hands were drawn to his chest as she pushed him to lay on his back. She removed her own shirt, her lace bra reminiscent of the night Elliot was undercover. The one and only time he'd seen her shirtless. Elliot pulled away for a second to take in the sight. This woman he'd loved for year was finally here, they could finally be together.

"Are you sure you want to?" Elliot asked, being over cautious.

"Oh my gosh, El, shut up." Olivia began to unbutton his pants and took off her own until they were both in their underwear. Olivia could see he was already ready to go, but she wanted to tease him a little first. She climbed on top, with only lace and cotton separating them.

Elliot moved under her, the friction but separation driving him mad. She slowly removed his underwear as she kissed him down his chest. It only took him a few moments to pull her back up to him, move her panties aside and enter her, a gasp escaping her lips as he covered her mouth with his. Each slow sensual thrust inside of her made her want him even deeper than he was. Every moan, every gasp, every breath was drowned in pure bliss. Elliot buried his face in her soft brunette hair, every movement either of them made, bringing him closer to the edge. Olivia clenched, her entire body twitching with pleasure as she finished first. Elliot not long after, spilling over the edge with her sweet scents surrounding him. They laid there, sweaty and out of breath, as they made eye contact and began to laugh.

"Well," Olivia said, sitting up slightly and kissing him softly, "I missed you, too, Partner."

Elliot began to laugh.

"I knew you'd say that." Elliot said through his laughter.


End file.
